Leitmotify
Leitmotify (/ˌlaɪtmoʊˈtiːf/) to muzyczne motywy lub melodie, używane wielokrotnie w wielu utworach, kojarzone z konkretną postacią, miejscem lub wydarzeniem. Szerokie zastosowanie leitmotifów w soundtracku i innych plików muzycznych z gry, pomaga stworzyć wyjątkowy i często nostalgiczny nastrój, który w wielu graczach wywołuje spore emocje. Toby Fox stwierdził, że większość utworów z soundtracku Undertale zostały skomponowane z użyciem darmowych SoundFonts oraz syntezatorów''Toby Fox on Twitter. Wielokrotne próbowano udokumntować wszystkie leitmotify użyte w grze; gracze ciągle znajduja nowe połączenia i być może jest to niemożliwe, aby spisać wszystkie. Znaczniki czasu, znajdujące się poniżej, odpowiadają i pochodzą z tej playlisty, która odzwierciedla chronometraż oficjalnego soundtracku. Once Upon a Time Jest to jedna z najczęściej powtarzajacych się melodi w grze. Oryginalny utwór można podzielić na trzy sekcje, które łącznie zostały użyte w 17 utworach.(Undertale) leitmotify Once Upon a Time'' - YouTube Sekcja "A" * Once Upon a Time 0:00–0:28 * Start Menu and Menu (Full) ** Tło dla utworów Start Menu opiera się na pięciu pośrednich ścieżkach pomiędzy Start Menu i Menu (Full). ** Muzyka, którą można usłyszeć w menu pod koniec Prawdzwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki jest spowolnioną wersją Start Menu. Undertale Main Menu Music Easter Egg - YouTube * Home i Home (Music Box) 0:36–1:11 * Hotel 0:20–0:41 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything 0:14–0:30 * Undertale 0:37–2:49, 3:27–4:43, 5:20–5:58 * The ChoiceSłyszałem, że jeżeli przyśpieszyć “The Choice”... - Tumblr * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:18–1:44 * Hopes and Dreams 0:00–0:44 * SAVE the World 0:00–0:20, 1:46–1:53 * Reunited 0:43–1:43 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:27–3:35, 3:47–4:05 * Last Goodbye 0:23–0:27, 0:45–0:48, 0:56–1:02, 1:40–1:42, 1:52–2:02 * Good Night Sekcja "B" * Once Upon a Time 0:28–0:58 * Home and Home (Music Box) 1:11–1:45 * Hotel 0:41–1:22 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel... 0:30–0:57 * Undertale 2:49–3:27 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:44–2:10 * Reunited 1:43–2:42 * Last Goodbye 0:02–0:21, 1:08–1:29 Sekcja "C" * Once Upon a Time 0:58–1:29 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 2:10–2:30 * Hopes and Dreams 0:44–1:29, 1:52–2:15 * SAVE the World 0:42–1:46 * Final PowerUndertale OST: Final power puszczone od tyłu i przyspieszone. - YouTube * Reunited 2:56–3:56 * Last Goodbye 0:45–1:08 Flowey Ten leitmotif pojawia się w co najmniej sześciu utworach, a także w minimalnie jednym innym pliku dźwiękowym gry.Undertale - Wszystkie utwory z używające meodi/leitmotifu "Your Best Friend" - YouTube * Your Best Friend * Your Best Nightmare 0:54–1:26, 2:00–2:27, 3:00–3:27 * Finale 0:00–0:40, 0:57–1:52 * Hopes and Dreams 1:29–1:52 * SAVE the World 0:04–0:07 powtarzanie * Last Goodbye 0:29–0:32 powtarzanie * mus_toomuchUndertale OST "But Nobody Came" przyspieszone o 1200% - YouTube (można usłyszeć to po wyzerowaniu licznika zabójstw na dowolnym terenie) Motywy Toriel Fallen Down * Fallen Down * Fallen Down (Reprise) 0:00–1:18 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:35–3:45 UWAGAUWAGA - The music in-game is played 25 cents, or an eight-tone above C# major in A440 equal-tempered tuning, and the sheet music is in D major for convenience sake. Heartache * Heartache 0:00–0:50 * ASGORE 0:34–1:49, skomponowane na 4/4 Ruins "Ruins" to kolejna często spotykana melodia, pojawiająca się co najmniej w 11 oficjalnych utworach [Wersja 2 Undertale - Wszystkie utwory z motywem/leitmotifem "Ruins"] - YouTube i jednym nieużym pliku muzycznym. * Ruins * Waterfall 0:00-0:26 (Ruins ostinatoOstinato (wł.) – termin muzyczny, oznaczający wielokrotne powtarzanie struktury melodycznej -Wikipedia przetworzone na Area Bells ostinato),An Examination of Leitmotifs and Their Use to Shape Narrative in UNDERTALE – Part 1 of 2, jasonyu.me 0:27–1:49 * Quiet Water 0:05–0:32 * NGAHHH!! 0:34–1:22 * Spear of Justice 0:36–1:52 * An Ending * Don't Give Up * Respite 0:35–1:54 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:48–2:08 * But the Earth Refused to Die * Battle Against a True Hero 0:44–1:36 * mus_ruinspiano Anticipation Dwie z trzech sekund leitmotifu Anticipation są delikatnie słyszalne w leitmotifie Ghost Fight.[Wersja 2 Undertale - All songs with the "Enemy Approaching" melody/leitmotif] beginning at 5:03 - YouTube * Anticipation ** Ten utwór można usłyszeć sporo spowolniony podczas walki z Monster Kid, starć z Flowey'm w Nowym Domu oraz przy końcu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ściezki * Enemy Approaching * Heartache 0:54–0:57, 0:59–1:01 * Dogsong, ta wersja jest warjacją melodii. ** Spowolnioną wersję tego utworu pmożna uslyszeć po spotkaniu Endogeny/ * Temmie Village 0:11–0:16 repeating, also has the variationibid. beginning at 2:46 * Tem Shop, also has the variation''it's all connected'' - YouTube * Stronger Monsters 0:00–0:32, 0:38–1:03 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:00–0:40 Ghost Fight Pięć utworów. Undertale - Wszystkie utwory z melodią/leitmotifem "Ghost Fight" - YouTube * Ghost Fight * Dogbass (basy z 0:08-0:16) * Dummy! * Pathetic House * Spider Dance Sans 480x100px Można usłyszeć go czterech utworach, z których jeden nigdy nie jest używany w grze. Jedną z wersji może zostać odblokowana w nie-Neutralnym Rjedenoute.Undertale - Wszystkie utwory używające melodii/leitmotifu "sans." - YouTube * sans. * It's Raining Somewhere Else 0:19–1:18, 2:00–2:39 ** Ten utwór mocno przypomina sekcję B (0:10-0:17) utworu Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans. ** Ten utwór można także usłyszeć w delikatnie spowolnionej wersji w Pokoju Sansa. * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:01–0:33 (melodia), 0:01–0:58 (basy) * Bring It In, Guys! 0:43–0:46 (melodia), 0:40–0:46 (basy) Papyrus * Nyeh Heh Heh! * Bonetrousle ** Ta melodia, w bardzo spowolnionej wersji, pojawia się w starciu z Papyrusem po raz ostatni w Ludobójczej Ścieżce."jeden z najbardziej chwytliwych utworów w OST, przerobiony na melodię rodem z horrou." - Undertale OST - Bonetrousle (GENOCIDE) Extended - YouTube * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:42–0:58 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:35–0:54''Undertale - Nyeh heh heh!'' - YouTube Snowdin * Snowy 0:00–1:02 ** Ten utwór pojawia się podczas walki z Matką Snowdrake'a. Jest mocno zniekształcony; prędkość i wysokość dźwięku zmienia się co kilka sekund. * Snowdin Town 0:19–1:16 * Shop * Dating Start! 0:00–1:13, * Dating Fight! * Confession * Hopes and Dreams 2:15–3:01 * Reunited 3:56–4:25 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:54–1:29''Undertale - All songs with the "Snowy" melody/leitmotif'' - YouTube Undyne * Dating Tense! * Undyne * Run! * NGAHHH!! 0:00–0:34, syncopated''Wszystkie leitmotify Undertale.'' beginning at 14:59 - YouTube * Spear of Justice 0:00–0:36 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:30–1:48 * ASGORE 2:29-2:35 Alphys Sekcja "A" * Alphys 0:08–0:31 * Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap 0:06–0:13 * Here We Are 0:00–1:28, skrócone do 5/4 Sekcja "B" * Alphys 0:31–1:00 * Here We Are 0:47–0:50 repeating * Battle Against a True Hero 1:36–2:36 (dyskusyjne) Sekcja "C" * Alphys 1:00–1:25 * She's Playing Piano * Here We Are 1:28–1:50 * But the Earth Refused to Die Another Medium Ten motyw zaczyna się z ostinato pianinowego z Ruins.An Examination of Leitmotifs and Their Use to Shape Narrative in UNDERTALE – Part 1 of 2, jasonyu.me (ang.) * Waterfall 0:00-0:27 * Another Medium 0:00–0:51, 1:50–2:22 * CORE 0:06–2:37 * Death by Glamour 0:25–1:04, 1:57-2:12 * Bring It In, Guys! 2:21–3:21 * mus_star (dyskusyjne) Alphys Motyw muzyczny Alphys. Został użyty w pięciu utworach.Undertale - All songs with the "Alphys" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Alphys * Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap * She's Playing Piano * Here We Are synkopowane do 5/4 * Battle Against a True Hero 1:36-2:36 Mettaton Motywy muzyczne Mettatona. It's Showtime! Główny motyw Mettatona. Jest wyraźnie słyszalny w czterech/pięciu utworach i w co najmniej jednym innym pliku muzycznym.Undertale - All songs with the "It's Showtime!" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * It's Showtime! * Metal Crusher (dyskusyjnie) 0:04-0:19, 0:37-0:53 * Live Report synkopowane do 3/4 * Death Report synkopowane do 3/4 * Death by Glamour 1:30-1:56 * mus_tv (i.e., Papyrus's TV) Hotel Bassline "It's Showtime!" pojawia się w trzech utworach powiązanych z Mettatonem. Uznawany jest za osobny leitmotif, jako że ma zupełnie inną melodię. * It's Showtime! (bassline) * Hotel * Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything Metal Crusher Motyw muzyczny Mettatona. Został wykorzystany w trzech utworach. Leitmotif ten pochodzi od Motywu Noisemastera z Cucumber Quest. * Metal Crusher 0:20-0:37 * Last Episode! * Death by Glamour 1:04-1:30 Asgore Motyw Asgore'a. Wykorzystywany jest w trzech utworach. * Bergentrückung * ASGORE 0:00-0:33 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:25-3:34 Asriel Motyw Asriela. Użyty został w pięciu utworach. * Memory * Undertale 0:00-2:47, 3:27-6:21 (w niektórych momentach, melodia jest ledwie słyszalna przez nakładającą się inną melodię. Gitara jest słyszalna przez prawie cały utwór aż do 3:27, gdzie trudniej już ją odróżnić; melodia zmienia się w bardziej określoną po 4:42. Około momentu 5:20 na cichej lini pianina dokonuje się kluczowa zmiana, a w 5:57 wszystko wraca do SoundFontu) * The Choice, jako że jest częscią Undertale, zawiera w sobie melodią ledwo słyszalnego Memory. * Finale 0:40-0:57''Music similarities 2: Undertale: Finale and His theme'' - YouTube Przypisy de:‎Leitmotive en:Leitmotifs fr:Leitmotivs ru:Лейтмотивы